Moonlit Deleted Scenes
by StormDragonfly
Summary: Interesting bits from the gradual Carlisle/Bella love story "Moonlit" that had to get cut. i.e. Billy warning Bella off, Edward first learning that Bella is his singer, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: At this point I have been working on Chapter Thirteen, and not meeting with much satisfaction. After writing 9/10ths of the planned scenes out and getting stuck on one part, I've decided to completely revamp it. This includes cutting the original opening scene. Since this is not the first time that I've had to remove something from ever appearing in the main story, I've decided to post the deleted scenes as they happen, starting with the first two.**

**Enjoy this little snack while I continue to prepare the main course. :-)**

* * *

_Deleted Scene from Chapter Eight - This scene occurs during the summer before Bella's senior year of high school. She has already discovered the Cullen family secret, but has yet to tell Carlisle._

On one particular afternoon, Bella had been hanging outside the garage, sitting on a stump and basking in the warm late July sun, while Jacob twiddled under the hood of his car.

"You'll get skin cancer doing that, you know." Jacob's voice reached her from the garage.

"Forty SPF," Bella answered lazily.

"Still," Jacob stepped just outside of the open garage door, shoulder just barely leaning against the frame. "You already look fairly tan. Have ever since you got back from your mom's in Florida."

"Are you kidding?" Bella leaned up, raising one hand to tilt her sunglasses down her nose. "Next to you, or just about anyone else is this town, I look like a Cullen."

"I meant that you look tan for _you_." Shaking his head at her, Jacob went back in the garage. "Trust me, you'll never be as pale as a Cullen."

"Probably not," Bella agreed quietly. "While we're on the topic, tell me something that I've wondered about. What would sunlight do to a cold one?"

"Which topic do you mean? Sunlight, or the Cullens?"

"Jake, c'mon."

"Just asking." The tease in Jacob's voice carried over from the garage. "How's your Dr. Cullen doing?"

"He's not _my_ Dr. Cullen. He's the town's doctor."

"Paleface, you're a part of the town, aren't you? He's not my doctor, so he's yours."

"Alright, sure, whatever," Bella grumbled.

Jacob laughed and took pity on her.

"The cold ones don't tan, if that's what you're asking. I already told you that they were supposed to be really hard to kill, as if their skin was as hard as diamonds. What does a diamond do in the sunlight?"

"Set off prisms," Bella answered again, almost as lazily. Then she sat straight up. "Are you telling me that their skin does that?"

"So goes the legend. A cold one in the sunlight would sparkle like the Fourth of July."

Bella hooted. She actually laughed so hard she began to have trouble catching her breath. Even Jacob began to chuckle at the sight of her, hunched forward with hands pressed to her stomach and tears coming out of her eyes.

"There's nothing funny about the cold ones."

Bella's laughter cut short at the sight of the newcomer, her breathing becoming normal after a few gasps. Billy had come out the front door and joined them, without either of them noticing. His eyes were on Bella, and his expression was full of warning and little tolerance. In that moment, Bella knew that they each were aware that the other believed that the Cullen family were cold ones.

"You shouldn't be focusing so much of your attention on the Cullens, Bella. Be aware of them only to avoid them."

Jacob was looking between the two of them, disbelief obvious on his face, though he had the wisdom to keep his tongue in his mouth.

"I don't really cross paths with the Cullens, Billy. Just Dr. Cullen occasionally."

Billy stared at her a moment longer before nodding his head. "Just be careful, Bella."

Bella wished she could say that she was always careful, but her track record proved that thought false. She also wished she could simply tell Billy that as far as she was concerned, the Cullens were decent. Yet, Billy knew as much as she did, if not more, and he had already been through such an argument with Charlie months before. So Bella said nothing.

* * *

_Deleted opening for Chapter Thirteen- Edward's point of view during the phone call with Maggie and Alice from Chapter Twelve._

It was raining, a good day to be outside. The Washington, DC suburb where Edward and Rosalie had purchased a small home was blessedly clear of most of the city's congested population. Standing in the open garage doorway, Edward breathed in deep of the fresh air. He thought that he might go for a run later, though first he wanted to call the family in Washington state and let them know that he and Rosalie had set their schedule.

"It's a pity to waste this day underneath a car," he said to Rosalie.

"It's not a waste. You find your pleasures; I find mine."

"Vehicular fluids are certainly not one of mine," Edward shot back before completing the call on his cell phone.

The first ring didn't even complete before Edward heard it answered. "Edward," Maggie said in greeting. Her voice was lacking in surprise and had a bit of an undertone of severity beneath it.

"Maggie," Edward responded in the same voice. One of the things that Edward enjoyed best about phone conversations was that he could conduct them without the knowledge of what a person would say before they said it. It was a degree of liberation that he appreciated. Yet, his inner alarm went off that something was afoot all the same, simply in the way that Maggie had answered Esme's phone. "Is something wrong?"

Rosalie straightened up from her position underneath the Volvo's hood as she listened.

"Yes, that's why I need to talk to you. Edward, do you remember what a singer is?"

"Yes. Why?" The importance of a singer crossing paths with his family would be significant to them all. Draining a human was something that hadn't happened in decades and would likely result in the need to move again. Yet, the seriousness of Maggie's tone made Edward think that she had more to convey than a relocation before Thanksgiving, and a new concern birthed in him. "Carlisle hasn't finally lost control has he?"

"Never," Maggie snorted. "It's you, Edward. Now that you and Rosalie know when you're coming to town, it's set off visions in Alice. Our Bella is apparently your singer."

"You're shitting me." Though neither saw it, Rosalie's comment created a spark of amusement in Maggie. "What is it with this girl?"

Edward hadn't even thought of a response before Maggie continued. "Edward, this is serious. The visit could turn violent, so you need to start practicing self-control. Do you want to have all of us fighting you when you get here? Much as I'd love a chance to see Carlisle in action, I'm sure you'd rather not suffer your arms being reattached."

Edward winced, remembering how well Carlisle had held him down when he'd first wakened as a vampire. Rosalie held out her hand for Edward's phone and he silently passed it to her. He turned his back on Rosalie and faced out into the rain as she spoke.

"I can hold Edward back if I have to." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Edward's scoff. "Has Alice's vision changed yet?"

"Hold on, she's in cahoots with Jasper and Esme about something. Alice?"

Alice's voice came over the phone. "It's too soon to tell, every scenario is jumbling together. We haven't told Bella yet; Carlisle's already gone to fetch her."

"They're telling her?" Edward spun on his heel to face Rosalie and his cell again.

"Of course they're telling her," Rosalie scowled at Edward. "She's a sister, not a pet. I'm really looking forward to meeting this girl," Rosalie said back into the phone.

"So am I – I hope," Edward said. "Alice, is there something in particular you want me to be doing?"

"Just prepare yourself, and run any ideas you might have past me, please. Bella's really special to all of us."

"Alright," Edward turned out to face the rain again.

"We'll be there Sunday," Rosalie said by way of good-bye.

"I'll be watching," Alice responded before the connection was released.

The clouded daylight silhouetted Edward as he stared out into the wet, Rosalie watching him thoughtfully. There was silence but for the rush of drops making contact with the ground.

"I'm going for a hunt," Edward said without turning around.

"Wait half an hour and I'll go with you."

"No." Edward disappeared from the open doorway and Rosalie did not go after him.


	2. Bella's 2nd Nightmare  preview

**A/N: This scene was intended to go in Chapter 14, Monday overnight, after Bella learns of Edward sneaking into her room, but before she goes to visit the Cullens on Wednesday. It was just the first draft (from brain to screen) so it's not perfect.**

* * *

Bella was on the beach again. Between herself, Jacob and Carlisle, there was a massive sand castle being built. It included turrets, battlements, moat, drawbridge, and a portcullis. There was even a dungeon – Jacob's doing. Across from her, his fingers curled into the sand, claw-like, as he glared behind her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here," Jacob said as he had before, and again Bella felt herself grabbed from behind. Cold marble arms encircled her, and Edward's voice whispered into her ear.

"I forgot to say hello." His lips were so close that she felt them brush her lobe. Then they were skirting down the side of her neck, light and teasing. Bella was frozen. Her brain screamed to get away but her body could do nothing, locked tight in Edward's supernatural embrace. The lips he had pressed to the side of her neck spread, and Bella felt the reverberation of his groan before his teeth pierced her skin.

Bella screamed and shot straight up in bed. Awake, her hand flew to her neck, feeling for a cut that wasn't there. There was a rattle of her doorknob and the door to her room pushed open a half-inch, only to be stopped by the chair Bella had propped there before locking the window and slipping into bed.

"Bella!" Charlie called, voice full of alarm.

"I'm here, Dad. I'm okay." Bella quickly scrambled out of her bed, and pulled the chair back.

Charlie entered her room, eyes still wide from alarm and concern. He hadn't stopped to dress and stood there wearing only his Dress Gordon flannel pajama pants. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare."

"And the chair?"

"Um…" Bella hated lying to Charlie. "I did it earlier. I kinda woke up still dreaming, and I blocked the door. Then I fell back asleep, back into the same nightmare."

"Jesus, Bella." Charlie looked at his daughter, his face reflecting his desire to understand. "You're sleepwalking now, too?"

"No. I was awake when I did it, just still scared from the dream and not thinking clearly." Pulling the offending piece of furniture back further away from Charlie, Bella turned and put it back in front of her desk.

"Must've been one hell of a dream. You don't usually scream, Bella. This is the second time now."

"Yeah – it was the same dream, sort of."

"Hmm." Keeping his eyes on Bella, Charlie walked over to the desk and turned the chair around before sitting in it. "Tell me about it."

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you can't remember. You just said it was the same dream from March."

Bella sat on her bed without any grace, causing it to bounce briefly. "I'm being attacked."

Charlie waited for more. Bella considered telling him that she dreamed about vampires- that was a typical horror image. Technically it was true. Yet, she didn't even want to present a suggestion of the idea of vampires to Charlie. She had a secret to protect, however innocent the explanation might seem.

"It starts on La Push. I'm on the beach with Jacob and Dr. Cullen and I'm just grabbed from behind and dragged away. Sometimes I'm hurt, sometimes I wake up before anything happens other than being grabbed."

"Huh." Charlie frowned. "I'm no psychologist, but you're upset because someone is pulling you away."

Bella nodded. "Yes."

"Away from Jacob _and_ Dr. Cullen?"

Bella didn't know why, but she blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

Charlie's tone changed. "Are they getting along okay – in your dream?"

"Um, yes."

"They're not fighting for your affection?" This time the tease in Charlie's voice was unmistakable.

"Dad!"

"This third person dragging you away from your men, is it another suitor?"

"I don't know. I never see him." Bella was beet red. "Dad, this is not a nightmare about sex."

"Ah-da-da-da-de," Wincing, Charlie raised his hand warningly and stuttered. "Okay, too far." Charlie lowered his hand and looked back at Bella. "Listen, Bella. Do you remember how to throw a punch?"

"Yeah."

Charlie nodded. "Good. I don't want you getting hurt, or even dreaming about getting hurt. I'll bring home a can of mace after my next shift. I want you to have it, okay?"

"Okay."

Charlie stood up and walked over to the door again. He paused. "I want you to be safe, Bella," he said to the wall.

"I will be," Bella promised.

That was enough. Charlie left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I cut this from Chapter 14 because I thought that it made more sense after Edward and Rosalie remind Bella of what happened to her in Port Angeles. However, moving it down two more days makes it a little more problematic, and I had to make a lot of changes to fit it into Chapter 15. So, this is sort of a preview, since Bella will still have this nightmare (sans Carlisle) in the next chapter, of not the same aftermath with Charlie.**

**I'm going to miss the bit with the chair, and Charlie's teasing backfiring, and Bella denying that it's a dream about sex (which, of course, it sort of is).**

**In other news, roughly 5 weeks to go until baby is born! I've promised myself to get Chapter 15 finished and posted, but I think it's unlikely that Chapter 16 will be ready to go before then.**

**Looking for a pre-reader, someone who will get to see deleted scenes like this and discuss with me why it fits/doesn't fit. It'll only be an occasional time commitment, as you can probably guess from the paragraph above. PM if you're interested.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	3. Law & Order Outtake

**Just a little snippet I thought of while Bella tries to process her moral dilemma.**

* * *

"Bella?" Charlie called as he came through the door. When he didn't have an answer, he hung up his coat and weapon. He started to move into the kitchen, figuring that he'd find a note telling him she was out, before he heard that the TV was on. Frowning he moved into the living room.

"Bella!" he called out, alarmed to find her sobbing on the couch. He immediately rushed over to her, checking for injuries. "Are you hurt? Did you fall? What's wrong?"

Bella shook her head. Not seeing any blood or joints twisted out of shape, Charlie straightened his back. "What happened?"

Bella kept crying. She crossed the room to grab a tissue out of the box. There was a loud honk as she blew her nose. Trying to speak around the sobs, Bella pointed to the television. "Killed him… so wrong…the defendant…"

Charlie looked behind him at the television. Recognizing a couple faces he became even more puzzled. "Law & Order?"

Some of the noises coming out of Bella must have been words, but Charlie was hard put to figure out what they were. Yet Bella kept making them as she continued cry, grabbing more tissues. "The defense counsel tried… then McCoy said…" Nothing else was intelligible.

Charlie stared at his daughter.

"Um, Bells… Is, uh… Is your period coming?"

Bella waved her hands at him vigorously, losing one of the tissues she clutched in the process. "Shhhhhhhh!" Arching her neck to the side to peer around him, Bella had completely quieted down as she stared at the screen.

"We the jury, on the count of murder in the 2nd degree, find the defendant: not guilty."

Bella gasped. "No!"

She scrambled to the couch, face intent on the closing reactions of the lawyers. Charlie shook his head. "I'm getting a beer."


	4. Rosalie's Involvement in Cliff's Arrest

**A/N: This alternate scene and deleted scene were removed from Ch. 20. **

**Why it was written: I thought I needed to explain that Bella knew Rosalie was involved in what happened to Clifford. Then I made use of that to segue into playing up Austin as the decoy prom date. **

**Why it was cut: It became clear that neither of those things was actually necessary. I wanted to show Bella moving on, and this did just the opposite. ****Also, if Alice, Jasper and Bella were to discuss what happened, it didn't make sense not to bring up Edward, whom I really did not want to mention again before his surprise appearance at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The house was quiet the next morning when Bella got up for school. Charlie had already left for work. In the kitchen, Bella poured herself a glass of juice and a bowl of cereal, and sat down to eat breakfast.

She thought about seeing Austin at lunch that day. She really hadn't talked to him much since Harry's death. He'd chatted with her about the brace on her wrist, but Bella had hidden the real reason behind it. She was a little too embarrassed to tell the school that she was paying the penalty for losing her temper and actually hitting someone. In any case, Bella hadn't dwelled enough on Austin to realize that a third date had never been planned. He'd been friendly enough, but probably given her space because of the wrist and then because of her dad. Did Austin know her father's friend had died? Angela had probably told him.

Only half-heartedly glancing at the loose newspaper Charlie had left on the table, Bella took a closer look when one of the article headings caught her eye: "Port Angeles Would-Be Rapist Wounded and Jailed". Sliding the paper closer, Bella sipped from her glass of orange juice as she read. "Clifford Pendleton, 24, of Port Angeles, was arrested last Tuesday night after attacking a young woman on W 4th Street. During the altercation Pendleton suffered an injury, allowing the woman to escape and contact authorities. Brought to the ER by policemen, Pendleton was discovered to have fractured all eight bones in his right wrist. Pendleton is currently being held in the Clallam Bay Corrections Center, from which he'd been released December of last year after serving time for theft."

Bella reread the short article two times over. Of two things she was absolutely certain. First, Rosalie had been involved. Second, she was already long gone. What she didn't know was whether the rest of the family had been aware.

(~*~)

At lunch, Bella had two tables to choose from. Alice and Jasper had not joined Jessica's table, at which Austin currently sat. After a brief hesitation, Bella joined the vampires.

"Have you heard from Edward or Rosalie lately?" she asked without preamble.

"No," Jasper answered. "Not for about a month."

"Do you keep tabs on them?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's really asking if I know anything about Rosalie being in Port Angeles recently," Alice explained.

Bella nodded and looked down at her tray.

"To answer your question literally, no, I don't spy on Edward and Rosalie. That doesn't mean scenes of what they do don't come my way." Alice crossed her legs under the table. "The first time Rosalie was in Port Angeles, she was there because I asked her to be, and she didn't kill Clifford Pendleton, again, because I asked her not to."

"This time she was there on her own accord," Bella said. "It was her own decision not to kill him. I think this means that something inside Rosalie is healing."

"I think you're right."

"Wait, so what happened?" Jasper asked, looking between the two girls. "I don't know anything about this."

"There was a short article in the paper this morning, buried, about his being arrested," Bella answered. "Somehow he broke all the bones in his wrist while attacking someone."

"Attacking Rosalie?"

"No. What?"

Alice started laughing. "Jasper! Trust you to think she'd set herself up as bait. Rosalie intervened, unseen, when he was after someone else. The girl got away, got help, and Clifford was caught. She's pressing charges. It was rather clever, really. Rosalie saved the girl, made sure Clifford couldn't escape the police, and he's being prosecuted. He's going back into a cage, Bella."

"Only because he escalated first," Bella said sadly.

"Where was Edward?"

Alice shrugged and stood up. "Walk Bella to class, will you? I'll catch up." She walked away, leaving a bemused Bella and Jasper. After disposing her tray, Alice stopped at Jessica's table and chatted briefly, particularly with Austin.


	5. A Cullen treat for Charlie

**A/N: Hello! Here's an outtake from the summer after Bella's graduation, so chronologically it falls between Chapters 21 and 22. Many thanks to AlltheOtherNamesAreUsed, who dropped everything to look this over last night.**

JULY 2006

Bella was looking out her bedroom window, phone to her ear. She used her thumb to disconnect the call, and dropped her hand down to her side. Against the sunrise, dark gray clouds were rolling in over Forks.

Moving quickly, Bella got dressed. It was 5:30am. Alice had given her just enough time.

Charlie was out of the shower by the time she emerged from her room. Bella found him downstairs drinking coffee, already in uniform. "G'morning, Dad."

"Bella! What are you doing up so-"

She cut him off. "Dad, do you think if you called Deputy Snow he'd be able to come in for you today?"

"Why, what's wrong?" Charlie frowned at his daughter.

"Nothing. But, if you look at the weather forecast…" Bella gestured toward the window, and Charlie turned to look. "Thunderstorm, with light showers."

Charlie's expression remained confused, but only for a few seconds. A slow grin spreading across his face, he turned back to Bella.

"Call in today, Dad," Bella ordered and gave him a cheeky grin. She laughed when he stood up from the table, knocking his chair down in his haste to get to the phone. For the first time she'd ever seen, her father looked like an eager little boy.

Alice and Jasper arrived a short time later in their Lexus. Bella was used to the vehicle, since they'd driven her to school both when she'd hurt her wrist and later when her truck made the final trip to the big scrap heap in the sky. Bella didn't know why she didn't realize before now that it was a capable off-roading vehicle.

Alice got out of the passenger seat and respectfully gave it to Charlie. A raise of the eyebrows showed that Charlie noticed Alice and Jasper's corresponding outfits. He himself had changed into his usual off-duty duds: jeans, t-shirt, flannel with the sleeves rolled up. Bella had shaken her head at him when he'd come out of the bedroom. Only her father would wear flannel in the summer, though today he had reason.

Bella and Alice climbed into the backseat. With a nod of acknowledgement to both Charlie and Bella, Jasper drove. They were on their way. It wasn't long before Charlie's palpable excitement –despite his now stoic face- had Jasper grinning.

"You're gonna love it, Charlie," Alice said.

Charlie gave a grunt. "We'll see." But he turned and gave her the slightest wink.

When he turned around again, Bella smiled widely. She couldn't wait to see his face once the thunderous cracks filled the air. Soon Jasper turned onto a road that always looked more like a mountain path to Bella.

"Huh," Charlie said, taking in their location. The ride got bumpy, but as Bella watched her father, she could tell that he was enjoying it. This was one area where the two of them were clearly different. Bella still didn't enjoy the sensation of being jostled, bouncing up and down on the seat, but after a handful of trips like this, she had gotten used to it.

The road ended gradually, and they got out once the car could go no further. Thick and green, trees surrounded them like walls. Bella noticed that Charlie had lost his smile. He'd obviously realized that this was the point of their journey when the two of them would have to travel via vampire. To protect his male ego, Alice and Bella had already decided that they'd pair together, and take off first. Easily – so easily that Bella noticed Charlie's startled look – Alice lifted Bella onto her back. Then they were running. Bella kept her eyes shut tight, and prayed that Jasper would do his best to make this as easy for Charlie as possible.

Riding Alice's back was a lot different from the trip she had made in Edward's arms back in November. The sensation of things flying past wasn't nearly as tangible. Of course, Alice's slight body didn't block the air stream as well, but her innate grace made Bella feel as though she wasn't running at all. When they stopped and walked through the tall wet ferns and draping moss, Bella thought that the journey had been relatively easy.

Bella wanted to turn and look for Charlie, but she knew she had to wait. Circling around the large hemlock tree that marked the exit from the woods, Bella strode into the open field. The overcast weather had made the woods seem especially dark, and stepping out of them was like moving from night into day. Esme, Maggie and Carlisle were all already there. A hundred yards away, they waved at her. They were wearing the same matching white jerseys that Alice and Jasper were, complete with ball caps – all of which bore a varsity letter C. Strolling toward them, Bella heard the scuffle of footsteps behind her and turned.

Charlie was pale, and blinking almost unseeingly at the field. His first step listed him to the side a bit, but he easily recovered. His face brightened, once he got a good look at Maggie laying out the bases.

"They really space them that far apart?" he asked Bella.

"Uh-huh," Bella answered, working out a crick in her jaw. Together they walked toward the outcropping of rock where the Cullens were currently gathered. Charlie was looking all around.

"Chief, glad you could make it." Carlisle clasped hands with Charlie once they reached the rest of the family.

"How do you make this work with only five of you?"

"One outfielder, and the pitcher doubles for infield. Esme catches and remains neutral."

"Don't you need more than two batters?"

Carlisle smiled. "Very rarely."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, scratching his temple. "Well, alright then."

Carlisle clapped him on the back. "Just watch. After you get the hang of things you can coach third base." He walked away to select his bat.

"It's girls against guys today," Esme explained as Maggie stayed in the outfield and Alice was ready to pitch.

Carlisle was first up to bat. Alice remained perfectly still, body straight and hands at her waist, holding the ball. Her wrist moved –

CRACK!

Charlie jumped. "What? Where?"

Maggie was nowhere in sight and Carlisle had rounded second base on his way to third. Alice waited at home plate, her hand up in the air. A beat later, Carlisle was sliding in just as Alice's arm arced downward to tag him, ball in hand.

"Out!" Esme declared.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Charlie said.

"Alice has a striking cobra style to pitching," Bella said. "She doesn't want to give them any clues."

"I barely saw her move, never even got the chance to look at Dr. Cullen." Charlie's eyes were wide.

"Watch Jasper now." Said vampire had just stepped up to the plate. Unlike Alice, he looked nothing like a statue. He twirled the bat in one hand before getting into his stance.

"Southpaw," Charlie commented.

Bella laughed. "He'll bat on the other side of the plate next time he's up. They're all ambidextrous."

"Must be nice," he responded just as Jasper swung at the ball. He did it with flair, letting go with one hand so that bat went behind his head before he dropped it and ran the bases. Alice waited for Jasper at third, but he shot past her, avoiding the tag and making it home.

The men scored five more runs before it was their turn to take the field. Charlie was in utter bliss, calling out advice and taunting Jasper, whom he'd decided to nickname "Hollywood." He munched on the peanuts Bella had brought, commenting that if it weren't morning he'd want a beer.

"Come now, don't I know how to take care of you?" Bella asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a brown paper bag. Inside were two cans of Rainier.

"Bella, you did not just ride in a car with beer," Charlie said, taking the bag from her. Though it was close, Charlie couldn't quite manage the frown. He was in too good a mood.

Bella crossed her arms. "It's unopened, the car was definitely driven by someone over twenty-one, and I was accompanied by my father."

"Who didn't know you were hiding alcohol."

"I'm sorry, who's asking for a beer at seven in the morning?"

Charlie looked at his watch. "It's eight, but you have a point. I'll only have one and I'll drink it very slowly."

Bella laughed again. "Maybe you should talk to Carlisle about avoiding the temptations of a dangerous drink."

"This will be my only one today," Charlie promised, cracking it open, the light drizzle making a tiny _ping_ when it the can. "Enabler."

Bella knew he was sincere; Charlie wasn't a heavy drinker by any means, but he liked a Rainer with his sports. Bella munched on a peanut. Alice had just scored a run.

"That's my girl!" Charlie shouted.

"Get the next one, Jasper!" Bella retaliated.

"Don't let Hollywood psych you out, Maggie!"

"Sorry, Charlie, she's going down," Bella said as Jasper's wind up resulted in a strike as the ball smacked into Esme's hand.

"Wait for the good pitches; wait for the good pitches!"

Maggie swung, hitting the ball with the very tip of the bat. It went out and high. Bella was able to follow it as it rose straight up for a second or two before she lost sight of it. Looking down again, it was obvious that Carlisle and Jasper could still see it. They both started running at the same moment, each wanting to catch the pop fly.

"They're going to crash," Charlie said with some concern.

"Uh-huh," Bella agreed, not looking away.

Apropos, thunder crashed right before Jasper and Carlisle collided. The sound was like a much _much _amplified echo of the thunder. Even expecting it, Bella and Charlie both flinched. When the two male vampires rose, Carlisle held his hand in the air, clutching the baseball.

"Out," Esme called officially.

Charlie took another swig of his beer. "Think we can get them to play the Quileutes?"

Bella shook her head. "You're Switzerland, Dad. You figure it out."

Later, Charlie and Bella returned home damp and elated. He immediately tossed the empty Rainer can into recycling, and put the unopened one in the fridge. (Law-abiding, Charlie had put them in the trunk during the drive back.)

Catching the door as Charlie closed it, Bella pulled it open again. "I'll get lunch started. Sandwiches."

Charlie nodded his assent. He went about the house happily, heading to the bathroom and returning to the kitchen. Bella didn't have to ask whether or not he had a good time. She was just happy to see him in such a good and lasting mood. He didn't say a word until they were munching their tomato sandwiches.

"You know, that was one of the best games I've been to."

"I'm sorry you missed the busier one when Edward and Rosalie came for graduation. Edward can run extremely fast. It's almost impossible to score a run when he's in the outfield."

"Two more players would have been interesting." Charlie wiped his mouth with a napkin. "But, Bella, no matter how fast they can run or how hard they can hit, baseball just isn't the same without all the smells and sounds. I missed the dust rising from the dirt, the sound of cleats on tar, and most importantly the sound of the baseball hitting a leather glove."

Bella tried not to feel offended. She really did. "You had fun. They have fun."

"Of course. But, Bella, the human elements of the game were missing." Charlie got up and put his empty plate in the sink before leaving the kitchen. Bella sat at the table alone, trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I'm afraid that Ch. 22 of Moonlit isn't going to post any time too soon. :( It will, however, begin with Bella and Carlisle in her new car and on their way to Vermont, and will recap events from the last chapter on. I just couldn't resist giving you folks a chapter of the two of them alone together for a couple of days. Hopefully, you'll find it worth the extended wait.**


	6. Bella and Charlie talk about Carlisle

A/N: Well, today marks three years since I started "Moonlit." Still not done, and only a few chapters left to put together, but it's so damn hard and nothing looks good enough. But, I want to mark the anniversary by offering up something to you awesome, patient readers.

It's crossed my mind more than once to pull Chapter 30 and rewrite it without the make out scene, so that the next chapter can focus purely on them discovering intimacy together. The scene as it stands now doesn't quite pull off what I want it to. Also, how fair is it that I created a build up on Charlie and Renee, and then just summed up w/ a quick "everything's OK" paragraph. Everything's still OK, but considering what more I could/should do, the following scene came to mind.

It's still possible that I will write this scene into the story. For now, though, thank you for sticking with me for 3 years. I appreciate your support more than ever.

* * *

(~*~)

It was odd to be outside walking in the woods with Charlie. At the same time, it was very comforting. It made a circle. After having been in the snow with Carlisle and talking about Christmases with Charlie, here she was having a Christmas walk in the woods with her Dad.

"I've always suspected there was something between you two."

Bella shrugged with a shy smile. "I remember. I thought you were being ridiculous."

"You threw a pillow at me."

"You suggested I take him to prom!"

"Pretty sure I said the opposite."

"Same difference." Bella winked at him.

"Bells…" Charlie was looking down, watching his feet as they crunched the snow and twigs. "How deeply do you love him?"

Bella started to ask what he meant, but then she realized she didn't need to. However, that didn't mean that she knew how to go about answering him. It was one thing to tell Esme and Alice that there was no other option in her mind but to spend the rest of eternity with Carlisle. But with Charlie, it wasn't so easy to say.

The only sound was the crunching beneath their feet as Bella tried to find the right words, and Charlie waited patiently. The tall trees were barren, the snow already fallen to add to the blanket of white. The world around them was still, a comforting chill ready to envelope her.

"I know that Carlisle is it for me," Bella said.

They kept walking, side by side, until Charlie fell behind her, stopping. His mouth opened, and shut again, as though he couldn't make the words come out. His eyes, though, said it all, and Bella's heart clenched at the emotions in them, the love and the pride and the tears just about ready to fall, though he fought them. Bella reached out and clasped his hand.

"I love you, Dad."

Charlie pulled her in, his arm around her neck as he kissed the top of her head and blinked furiously.

The winterland was still quiet around them.

Charlie broke away abruptly. "Bella, with us being part Quileute, will it even work?"


End file.
